1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forming of fabrics such as textile fabrics and in particular to the forming of metallic fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of flocking is almost five hundred years old, having originated in wall coverings wherein short fiber lengths were blown onto wet paint to provide a unique appearance. The prior art has developed to a substantial technology wherein many different methods of applying flock fibers to a base have been developed. Such methods include beater bar flocking wherein the base is forcibly struck while the flock material is dropped onto the base. The falling flock fibers attempt to orient themselves somewhat erectly. To provide improved orientation, electrostatic deposition methods have been developed wherein substantial voltages of up to approximately 150,000 v. are applied to not only orient the fibers, but also to provide improved delivery of the fibers onto the base material. In a further known process, the fibers are mechanically installed onto the base by cutting the fibers from a sheet aligned with a guide to form a continuous layer onto the base.
The fibers conventionally comprise man-made and natural textile fibers. Conventionally the fibers are retained on the base by means of a suitable adhesive coating applied onto the base. Adhesives, such as neoprene-based adhesives, solvent-based adhesives, and emulsion-type adhesives, have been utilized for this purpose. The adhesives have been applied by knife cutting, rolling, and screen printing.
Such a flocked material has been used not only for decorative purposes, such as in wall covering material but also in carpeting, apparel including imitation fur apparel, etc., millinery, accessories, decorative ribbons, draperies, upholstery, undergarments, etc.